Ghosts of the Past
by Katie'sMomma
Summary: Sequel to "Federal Agent Knight in Shinning Armor". A mission brings an old friend of Callen and Gibbs' back into their lives, Sarah deals with her new assignment that make her keep secrets from Callen, and the Comescu's are causing trouble once again.
1. Prologue

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Authors Note (_**ONLY POSTING ONCE**_) : I don't own NCIS:LA/NCIS. I'm just borrowing the characters and I promise I will give them back. Sarah is mine. Any character that is introduced to the NCIS:LA/NCIS universe is mine.

I will try (note the word _**try**_) to have chapters go out more frequently this time. BUT things can change. I have a family situation going on right now and I may have to drop everything and go.

Again thanks for all the followers/favorites. _**Please**_ review so I know that someone is reading it.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Song used "Deh vieni non tardar" From the Opera "_Le Nozze de Figaro"_ by Mozart

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Prologue**

**Washington, D.C.**

**2012**

He heard..._music_.

Deh vieni, non tardar, o gioja bella (_**Oh, come, don't be late, my beautiful joy**_) Vieni ove amore per goder t'appella (_**Come where love calls you to enjoyment**_) Finche non splende in ciel notturna face (_**Until night's torches no longer shine in the sky**_).

Where had he heard this song?

Finche l'aria e ancor bruna, (_**As long as the air is still dark**_) E il mondo tace. (_**And the world quiet**__._)

He knew he had heard this song before...

Qui mormora il ruscel, qui scherza l'aura (_**Here the river murmurs and the light plays**_) Che col dolce susurro il cor ristaura (_**That restores the heart with sweet ripples**_) Qui ridono i fioretti e l'erba e fresca (_**Here, little flowers laugh and the grass is fresh**_)

Then he remembered. Sarah sang it, at the Opera/Musical Scenes performance, at the University that she worked at, on opening night. She surprised everyone, walking out on stage just before intermission, wearing an emerald green gown. When she sang, she only looked at him. That's when he knew it was time to propose to her.

Ai piaceri d'amor qui tutto adesca. (_**Here, everything entices one to love's pleasures**_) Vieni, ben mio, tra queste piante ascose. (_**Come, my dear, among these hidden plants**_**.**) Vieni, vieni! (_**Come, come!**_) Ti vo' la fronte incoronar di rose. (_**I want to crown you with roses**_**.**)

G. Callen opened his eyes slowly, as the music faded away. "Sarah?" he said, trying to move, and felt the pain go up his arms. His wrists were handcuffed to the chair, and his upper arms had thick leather bands wrapped around him, attaching to the chair. The last thing he remembered, was going to Gibbs' place and seeing her there with _him_. He should have known immediately that it was a trap, but he trusted her.

"Hello, sleepyhead," the goon said, sitting ten feet away from him.

G remembered seeing him at Gibbs' house. He was the bastard who knocked him out when Callen saw her. The man smiled, and got out his cell phone.

"El este treaz" (_**He is awake**_) he said in Romanian. He looked at G while listening to instructions, "Amendă." (_**Fine**_) he got up, and opened the door, while putting his phone in his back pocket.

Callen heard heels of the woman's shoes, slowly clicking on the concrete, as she came down the hallway. As his eyes started to focus, he could see that she was wearing a black dress and her beautiful hair was down over her left shoulder. She stopped in the doorway under the dim light that shone like a spotlight above her.

"Lasă-ne."(_**Leave us**_) she told the man the door. She looked at Callen, smiled, and locked the door after he left.

"Sarah," he whispered again, and looked into her eyes. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him.

She walked up, kneeled in front of him, and touched his cheek; "I'm here," her voice was soothing. She kissed him softly on the mouth, unknowing to him she took the small syringe "Everything is going to be okay," she whispered in his ear, while sticking the needle in his left arm, injecting him with the drug, and making him pass out.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Two Weeks Earlier...**

**Los Angeles, California**

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times, it's you, it's you, you make me sing..." He sang softly in her ear, as they slowly danced in the boathouse. G Callen, held the woman he loved in his arms. He had just gotten back from an assignment that was for a couple of weeks. When he got back to the office he found a note from Hetty informing him that he needed to get cleaned up and go to the boathouse to meet his wife for dinner. He found her there wearing the white sundress that she wore for their wedding.

"You know, if you keep on singing, I'm going to have to put you in the spring production," she joked.

"I already have a part in the production. My role, is the supportive husband, who sits in the audience and makes sure no one pisses off the Director,"

She laughed, "That's a good role."

The song repeated again, and she felt Callen's arms loosen, "One more dance." She kissed him.

"We should go home I know Hetty wants me at the office early tomorrow."

"Let's stay here for night." She leaned in closer to him, "I heard from a reliable source, that the cameras are disabled in the room upstairs," she whispered, in his ear, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"It's very tempting," he said.

"I'm sure will be worth it,"

He looked at his watch, "We really have to go," he tried to protest, as she began to nibble on his ear.

"Please."

He thought about it for a moment, and then caught her smile, that told him, she knew she was going to get her way with just batting those beautiful green eyes. He pulled himself away from her, "Time to go."

She pouted with a small smile on her face, knowing that he was right, but would let it go... this time.

"Fine," she went over to the counter, and started to clean up.

Callen buttoned up his shirt while walking over to the couch to get his coat. He heard glass breaking as he put his keys in the pocket of his coat, "Told you we should have used the plastic glasses Babe."

"G?" she said, slowly.

"Yeah?" he looked at her; she was looking out the window, her hand above her stomach.

She looked down at her hand, and turned slowly to look at him. It was the blank look on her face that got his attention, and the red stain that grew quickly on her white dress.

"Sarah?!"

She fell to the floor.

"No!" he cried out, sitting up, sweat dripping down his back. G Callen, looked at the clock and realized he had maybe thirty minutes of sleep this time around. "Just a dream," he told himself, then looked at her side of the bed and saw it was empty. Getting out of bed, he walked out of the room.

He found her asleep on the couch in the living room, wrapped in the midnight blue shawl she bought while on their honeymoon, with her laptop on coffee table. The laptop was playing '_Love Never Dies_', which was her latest muse to get her inspired. They decided for their next trip, they would go away for the summer, and their plan was not to bring, or talk about work. She was already planning on songs for her students to sing for the fall semester.

"Sarah," he touched her shoulder.

"Mmmm," she turned over.

"Come on Babe, time to get in bed," he closed the laptop.

"Five more minutes, I think I got it," she said, barely waking up.

"You said that over an hour ago. Come on," he picked her up, and walked out of the living room.

"But, I'll forget," she protested, in her sleep.

"Well, if you do then, I'm sure you'll think of something better," he got her into bed, and pulled the covers over her.

"Promise?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek, "I promise."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kylie Minogue, Madonna, and Katy Perry all tried their best to wake Sarah up, as she drove to one of the four places she used, to get her tea, before going to work. She hated for spending the money, but falling asleep on the couch, strange dreams, and finding herself in bed, waking up to Callen's nightmares, made her exhausted. She knew that he had a rough night when he checked to make sure she was there at least three times after he got her in bed. Now she had to figure out a way to have him tell her what it was about.

She walked in to see a few people at tables.

"Large or Extra-large?" the barista, at the counter, asked.

"A bucket, if you have it," she said.

They laughed, and he started getting her drink ready.

She looked around the place, and noticed something sticking out of the case where the cups were. She pulled out a magazine, and saw that it was a copy of Sniper Monthly, from 2009. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, and placed it in her bag.

"Hope this helps," he told, her placing it on the counter.

"I'm sure it will. Thanks!" she replied, as she walked out.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Hello, Gibbs, looking for this?" Sarah asked, looking at his reflection in the rear view mirror, pulling out the magazine, and handing it to him.

"Glad you found it," he said, reaching from the back seat, and took it from her.

"So, why are you here?" she really didn't need to ask. She knew, if Gibbs was in town, it was about Callen. And it also meant, that he didn't want Sam to know what was going on yet.

"Just wanted to see my favorite redhead."

"You can call me. McGee told me last week, that he showed you how to Skype."

He rolled his eyes, "It's so impersonal."

She finally turned around to look at him, "What's going on, Gibbs?"

"Dracul Comescu, and his new bodyguard, are in Paris. A source told me they got in two days ago. I need you, and DiNozzo, to observe and tag,"

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"You leave this afternoon, and get back Sunday night,"

Sarah frowned, "Callen should be okay for a couple of days,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been having nightmares, the past couple of nights."

"How bad?" he asked, knowing that this had been brought up in past reports she had given to Sam.

"Bad enough where when he wakes up he makes sure I'm there and breathing every time."

"Has he talked about it?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I was going to try and figure out how to talk to him about it tonight."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "I promise you'll be back by Sunday night."

She smiled, "And the cover for Callen?" she asked, getting back to business.

"You were invited to teach a Musical Workshop, in Washington D.C., because someone suddenly came down with the flu. You'll stay with me, and will get back on Sunday night."

"Fine."

"See you in a couple of hours," he said, getting out of the car.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

G Callen looked at his watch, and swore he read the same paragraph for the past ten minutes. It was going to be a _long_ day.

"Morning G," Sam Hanna, walked into the bullpen, placing his laptop bag on his desk. He looked at Callen, surprised when his partner growled and continued looking at the report, "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to remember if he had ever seen G like this before.

"Nothing," Callen growled again.

Sam was about to speak, when he saw Kensi behind G, giving him a signal that she needed to talk to him, "I'll be right back," he said, knowing G wasn't paying any attention, and walked out of the bullpen.

He followed Kensi down the hallway, and she looked around to make sure no one was round.

"He's been like this since he walked in this morning," she told him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Eric said, that G was here when he walked in at seven thirty. He has only been giving people one word responses, or growling at them. I don't think he has turned a page on that report he is reading."

"Hetty in yet?" Sam asked, getting out his phone.

"She's upstairs in Ops."

"Keep an eye on him. I'll find out what is going on," he told her.

"Okay," she said, and went back to the bullpen.

Sam got out his phone and dialed the number, "This is Sarah; you know what to do and when to do it," the voicemail message said.

"We need to talk, please call me," he said, and hung up the phone.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sam was just outside of the bullpen when Deeks walked in.

"Morning all," Deeks said, and smiled at Kensi.

Callen groaned.

Deeks looked at G, and wondered what was going on, "You alright Callen?"

"I'm fine," he said, annoyed.

"Honeymoon over?" Deeks asked, sitting down putting his keys in the drawer.

Sam put his hand on Kensi's arm before she could say something, and sat there enjoying watching Deeks digging his own grave.

Callen sighed, "No."

Deeks smiled, "Honeymoon still going on?"

"_That _is none of your business," he glared.

Now concerned, Deeks asked, "You and Sarah have a fight?"

G shut the file, stood up, and looked at everyone, "I'm fine. Sarah is fine. We're both _fine_!" then turned, and walked away.

"That's not fine," Hetty said, standing at the top of the stairs.

"No, it's not." Sam said, now worried.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sam waited a couple of minutes, to let G calm down, before he went into the gym. He heard the Nexersys machine give out commands. On days like today, he really wished Nate didn't go off and do his secret squirrel missions.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, walking into the gym.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I be in a mood?" G asked, while trying to concentrate.

"Because this is a _mood _that is making everyone worried, including me." Sam watched G beat the crap out of the Nexersys machine, "Will you please tell me before you break the machine, and Hetty takes it out of your paycheck," he said.

G finally stopped, paused the machine, and grabbed a towel, "I've been having dreams … that Sarah is shot."

"You get this dream a lot?" Sam asked, already knowing, from Sarah's recent reports that this had been happening.

"Last night? Yes."

"How many times last night?"

"Four."

"How many times this week?"

"Three."

"Is this because of what Chameleon said to you?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," G began the program again. "Dracul Comescu being off grid also worries me,"

"You need to talk to Sarah," Sam told him.

"Don't want to worry her," G said, in between punches.

"Communication-"

G stopped, "Yeah, I know, communication is the key, and she's not a mind reader."

Sam smiled, "So you do listen to me."

"Every so often," he shrugged and then went back to the machine.

"Sorry to interrupt," Nell said, hearing part of the conversation, "Hetty needs both of you in Ops right away." She turned and walked away.

"Talk to her," Sam told him, and walked out of the gym.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"What's going on Hetty?" Callen asked, walking into Ops seeing Dracul Comescu on the screen.

"Your old friend, Dracul Comescu, has been spotted," She told them.

"Where?"

"In Paris. Seems he's checking on an investment and bringing his new bodyguard. Gentlemen, you're going on a trip. Observe and watch, _no contact_."

"Are you sure you want us to do this? I mean, he's probably still pretty pissed that we left him tied up in the warehouse." Sam asked, wondering what she was up to.

"I agree what if he sees us?"

"Then do what you do best Mr. Callen... Blend in," She smiled.

"Hetty I-"

Callen's phone rang and he looked to see who was calling. Sarah's picture popped up.

"Need to take this. I'll be right back," He walked out of ops.

"Hey babe, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I got some good news and some bad news," She said.

"Good news first," he said, needing something to go well today.

"There is a Musical Workshop going on this weekend and one of the instructors got the flu, and I was asked to fill in!"

"That's great, and the bad news?"

"It starts tonight, and it's in Washington DC. I have to leave in a couple of hours. I'm rescheduling my students right now, and then I'll go home to pack. I'll be staying with Gibbs but I should be back on Sunday night."

"Okay,"

"I was kind of hoping to have a quiet weekend just the two of us."

"It's okay. Sam got tickets for the game tomorrow night. I'll see you Sunday night."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," he said, and hung up.

"Everything alright, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, as he walked in.

"Everything is fine... So when do we leave?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shangri-La Hotel, Paris, France**

Later that day Sarah walked off the plane, with Gibbs close behind her at Reagan National Airport, in Washington, DC. While going to the International terminal, she stopped over at Starbucks to get some tea and bumped into McGee who slipped a kindle into her bag.

"New Nora Roberts book," he whispered.

On the way to London she read the file on the kindle twice. Dracul and his new bodyguard were going to be at "île Magique", a club that he had become part owner a year ago. Sarah was to go in with DiNozzo posing as a married couple out on the town, and get Dracul marked with the overwatch.

She had learned about Dracul from her occasional meetings with Sam which was difficult because not only was he her handler, but also her husband's best friend, and partner. Most of the time she would get to her office at the University and find an envelope slid underneath her door or Hetty would have Nell posing as a student.

Sarah now stood in the bathroom in her suite at the Shangri-La Hotel in Paris, putting her makeup on, looking at the timer on the counter to see that she only had about thirty minutes until Tony was supposed to walk in. She looked at the two dresses that hung on the hooks behind her. One was a simple little black dress; the other one was a short, backless, black sequin dress. For the first time in a long time she was debating on what to wear. That was probably why Gibbs gave DiNozzo and McGee strict orders on not to bother her until it was time. Gibbs also knew that since this was her first 'official' mission, she needed the time to get rid of the nerves and the guilt that she had when she looked at her wedding ring.

"_We do what we have to for family_," she had been told by Sam, before he walked out of her hospital room after the Reardon Case. Callen was now her family, and she would do anything to protect him. Hetty admitted to Sarah the morning of the wedding that she had Sarah in mind to be in Callen's life since she was fourteen. Sarah had also been trained to hate Lauren Hunter, to protect her because of the secret she had. She wondered how their relationship would have been if Hetty had let them be friends, and had them work together from the beginning to protect him.

Sarah put her phone in her robe pocket, walked to the bedroom closet, put in the code for the safe, and opened the safe. She stood there looking at her ring that was once her mother's. She sighed, pulled the ring off, and placed it in the safe. It was a rule never to wear anything that you wear in your personal life. As she closed the safe she heard her phone beep with a message. She pulled out her phone and saw "911" on the screen.

"What are you psychic?" she asked, and smiled when she saw the text from Lauren.

"_Wear the_ _black sequin backless one. You have the legs for it. LH_"

"_Thanks_" Sarah replied, and then saw the time. "Almost show time," she said, to herself and went back into the bathroom.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tony DiNozzo walked into the hotel suite, "Darling?" he said, putting the keycard on the table.

"Sweetie pie," He looked around the room and out the large floor to ceiling window to see the Eiffel Tower lit up. "The most beautiful view, in one of the most romantic cities in the world, and I'm doing work with a married woman."

He loved working with Sarah. It was rare when he did work with her and she was usually eye candy or another set of eyes. They had a contest of who could make Gibbs laugh with the pet names that they gave each other. She usually won when they heard Gibbs screaming to knock it off. McGee told them on their last mission over a year ago after Gibbs yelled at both of them; he went outside of the van and laughed.

Tony walked out to the patio, and saw her there, drinking a glass of champagne. "Wow." was all he could say when he saw her.

He was so used to seeing her in blue jeans and a t-shirt or a formal gown he didn't recognize her. She wore a brunette shoulder length wig, a short black backless sequin dress, sheer stockings, and black heels.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. That's the reaction we want."

"Well, you'll have more than that reaction. You should get a couple of marriage proposals too."

"Thanks. But I'm a happily married woman."

"How is married life?" he asked, seeing the slight guilt come across her face.

She finished the champagne and put the glass on the table, "Great. Busy. But we're happy."

"And that's all that matters," he put his arm around her.

"Thank you, Darling," she said, in character.

"You're welcome, Sweetie," he said, still with his hand on her back.

She turned to him and kissed him. He knew that she was doing it to get over her nerves and the guilt that she secretly had.

"So why wouldn't it work with us?" he asked, as he held her.

She thought about it. "We're too much alike."

"We are nothing alike."

"Our Mom's died when we were eight. Dad's out of our lives-"

"Mine dropped me off at a boarding school. Your's was killed," he touched her face.

"Your muse is movies. Mine is music. It was there when we needed someone. Comfort."

"So why wouldn't it work?" He asked again.

"We agreed that it would be like dating our-"

"Don't say it." He said.

"Sibling."

He let go of her and went inside, "No! I would not have said that!"

"You did," she followed him.

"I did?" He stopped at the bar and thought about it. When and _why_ in the hell would he have said that?

"Yes," she told him, hearing the door open.

"I'm an idiot," he poured himself some champagne.

"Yes, you are, DiNozzo, but that has to be discussed for another time." Gibbs said, walking in. He paused when he saw Sarah in the doorway, "You look great."

"Thanks."

"McGee is in the van. Comescu is at the club." He handed her a small vial of Overwatch. "Don't drink it," He told her.

"Thanks," she placed the vial in her purse.

"Go get him," Gibbs told them, turned around and left.

"Ready pumpkin?" Tony asked, taking her hand.

"Yes, Boo Bear,"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs watched them on the screen, sitting in a van about a block away. Sarah and Tony had been at the club for over two hours, and so far everything was going according to plan. Sarah was getting everyone's attention, including Dracul Comescu, who had his bodyguard watching closely, from the second floor balcony.

"She'll be okay, Boss," McGee told him.

"I know, McGee," he sighed, and poured his third cup of coffee.

Sarah was the little sister that Gibbs never had and had become an unofficial member of his team, without anyone questioning it. He had read about Dracul, whom, unlike his brother, who was killed when Callen and the team went to get Hetty in last May, had more anger issues, and that scared the crap out of him.

Gibbs saw her give the signal that it was time to move, "Go get him, Red," he told her.

He watched on the screen as she kissed DiNozzo, to show that she acknowledged the order, and walked away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Dracul Comescu had been watching the brunette since she walked into the club. She had shoulder length hair, a sequined black dress, and legs that went for miles. She was on the dance floor with her husband, getting the attention of every man in the place. He saw her walk up the stairs and over to the bar.

"Keep an eye on her," he told his bodyguard.

"Is there a problem?" Marku asked.

"No. Just keep an eye on her," he said and walked away.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sarah ordered her drink, put the overwatch into the drink quickly, and wished she drank something stronger before she walked upstairs. She walked slowly over to the balcony and watched the people below dancing. She knew she was being watched by Comescu's bodyguard on the other side of the room.

Dracul was nowhere in sight, then she looked over, at the far corner, by the VIP section, on the first floor and felt her heart drop.

"We have a problem," she said, wondering how she was going to explain this one.

"What's that?" DiNozzo asked.

"My husband is here."

"Your what?!" DiNozzo scanned the room.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

She couldn't believe he was there. He was supposed to be safe in LA.

"Sam is with him."

"What's the plan now?" DiNozzo asked.

"Abort the mission."

"No," Gibbs told her.

"My assignment is to protect him, I'm getting him out before he gets made."

She walked over to an empty table close by, purposely set the glass on the edge and while turning around knocking it over having the glass shatter and the overwatch being wasted.

"Agent Burgess, stay there, that is an order!" Gibbs yelled, as he watched her walk away.

Gibbs pulled off the earphones and threw them up against the wall of the van, "Damn it!"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Do you see him?" Sam asked.

"No. He has at least two bodyguards here. One upstairs and one across the room." Callen told him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something is up. I don't know what it is but this just feels wrong."

"Relax, I don't think we're going to be here for very long." Sam said, noticing every man in the place looking at the attractive woman in the black sequin dress. He was shocked when he saw Callen lean back slightly to watch her walk past their table.

"Just remember, you can look but not touch."

"I know that walk," G said, wondering if there was more going on than Hetty told them.

"Yeah, I know that walk too. It's called 'Sarah will kill you if she finds out you looked' walk," Sam said.

"No, I mean I _know_ that walk." G stressed to him, "I'll be right back," he got off the barstool and followed the woman.

"G." Sam tried to stop him, "Crap." he got up, and felt his phone vibrate, "Yeah,"

"Get the hell out of there you're both about to get made," Gibbs told him, watching the screen and seeing another bodyguard notice them.

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"We'll explain later, DiNozzo is at the main bar meet him there."

"G is going after her," He placed money on the counter and walked away.

"I know, just find DiNozzo," Gibbs slammed the phone shut.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Tony, I just crossed the dance floor, where are you?" she asked.

"On the other side of the main bar, by the kitchen. You have company on the way," Tony said.

"Roger that," she took a deep breath as she reached the end of the small hallway and turned to walk by the main bar, when she suddenly she felt a hand around her upper arm. They took her through the metal doors that lead into a service entrance hallway and put her up against the wall, with her left arm pinned between the wall and her back. His body pressed against her and his hand went over her mouth before she screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Callen whispered.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Callen saw his wife's eyes widen with shock. "What are you _doing_ here?" He asked again, taking his hand off her mouth.

She looked at the metal service door still swinging from the momentum and knew that Dracul's bodyguard would be catching up to her soon. Sarah wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck, pulled him to her, and kissed him.

As he slowly let go of her left arm to run his hand up her back while she slowly turned him so he was up against the wall.

"Nous n'avons que quelques minutes." (_**We have only a few minutes.**__) _She whispered, putting her hands on his face. "Il ne peut pas savoir que vous êtes ici, s'il vous voit, vous serez en danger." (_**He cannot know that you are here, if he sees you, you will be in danger.**_) The look in her eyes said it all, for some reason she was undercover, and he was now caught in it. "I-"

She saw out of the corner of her eye the bodyguard looking in the dingy window of the metal door. She shifted Callen slightly so the bodyguard could not see his face, "Tu me manques tellement mon amour. Je m'ennuie de votre contact. Je m'ennuie de tes baisers. Vous êtes le seul pour moi." (_**I miss you so much my love. I miss your touch. I miss your kisses. You are the one for me.**__) _She knew that it wasn't the words that were important, but the actions for the bodyguard to see so she could to maintain her cover.

He tried to breathe, as she hooked her leg around his, as if on command his hand slowly went up her thigh as she weaved the spell that he knew she could always do to him and making him forget. He looked into her eyes. "Vous êtes comme une drogue pour moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à vous." (_**You're like a drug to me. I cannot help thinking of you.**_) He kissed her neck, and hit the nerve that made her grab his arm for support as her knees went weak. She could still see bodyguard standing there watching the secret lovers talk.

Callen moved her so she would be up against the wall again. The cold bricks up against her back made her gasp in surprise.

"Vous avez mon amour. Vous devez me faire oublier, parce qu'il ne m'a jamais laissé aller. Le jour où je peux aller soit avec vous le jour où il meurt." (_**You have to my love. You should forget about me because he will never let me go. The day that I can go be with you is the day he dies.**__) _Her hands in his hair, she felt his body mold to hers She was in control and he had to go along.

"Jamais. Je n'arrêterai jamais de penser à vous." (_**Never. I will never stop thinking of you.**_) He had make sure that his feelings were in check.

"Red, Tony and Sam are close to the door, you need to give him a signal," She heard Gibbs say to her.

She looked at Callen, "Vous devez. Vous devez faire cela pour moi ... maintenant!" (_**You must. You must do this for me...now**_**!**)

All of a sudden they heard a noise outside of the door, the doors flew open and Sam dragged the bodyguard that was now knocked out into the hallway. DiNozzo closed the door quickly, "Hey Love Bug,"

"About time you got here, Dear." she said.

"Sorry about that Sugar," He said, opening the custodian door, helped Sam put the bodyguard in there and closed the door. He saw the look on Callen's face, "Hey G."

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked Sam, as he shut the door.

"Hetty sent us, told us to watch and wait. How about you?" Sam told her.

"Tag Dracul."

"Why are_ you_ tagging him?" Callen asked.

DiNozzo handed a hotel key card to Callen, "Go back to the hotel, your flight is tomorrow, Sam will go with Gibbs, McGee, and I. There will be a package tomorrow with new credentials at the front desk,"

Sarah looked at Sam, "Sam?"

"Do it Sarah," Sam told her.

She nodded, "We need to go now," Sarah told Callen taking his hand.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The back door slammed behind them as Sarah and Callen ran down the stairs, "What is going on?" he asked.

"We have to go," she looked around to find video surveillance all over, "God, he's paranoid."

"Sar, what is going on?" He stopped, and squeezed her hand.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, trying not to panic.

The question took him by surprise, "With my life."

She kissed him, "I promise I'll tell you what is going on, but we have to get out of here now before he realizes we were here and his bodyguard is missing."

"Lead the way."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it went 3 weeks between chapters. Graduations, family, sickness, work, friend in the hospital, and end of school.

**Chapter 6**

"I'm an idiot," Tony said, the next morning, as they all drove back to the airport.

"Callen would never have approved you being with Sarah in a hotel room while he was in the same city. Doesn't matter if you slept on the couch." Sam told him.

"That couch was probably more comfortable than that bed." Tony tried to rub his left shoulder that felt like a rock was there instead of a muscle.

"The bed was fine Tony," McGee replied.

"I know it was fine with you, McSnorer."

"Again, I don't snore,"

"Yes, you do," Sam and Gibbs both mumbled.

"See! Now do you believe me?"

Sam stopped at the light, closed his eyes,and sighed as Tony and McGee continued to argue. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded as his phone rang, "Knock it off you two." he said, picking up his phone,

"Gibbs," he answered, thankful for the phone ringing, so he didn't have to listen to DiNozzo bitch anymore.

"Jethro."

He recognized the voice right away, "It's been a long time."

"I need your help." the voice told him.

"You must be desperate to call me," he said dryly, half joking, "Where are you?"

"Austria,"

He thought about it, "I can get a team there in two days,"

"I'll only talk to G, alone."

"There needs to be a team with G, or no deal," He trusted this person, but he was not going to have Callen go in blind.

"Fine. Hofburg Palace, de Logis Hofburg wing, 1800 hours, third floor, alone,"

"See you in two days," He agreed, and slammed his phone shut. "New plan Sam, go back to the Shangri-La Hotel,"

"What's going on Gibbs?" DiNozzo asked.

"I have an old informant who needs our help."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"_Agent G Callen, I know where you work, I know where you live, I know who you care about. One day I'm going to kill you, soon. That's all I live for, it's all that I care about."_

It took Callen a couple of seconds to figure out where he was when he woke up to find his arm around Sarah's waist. The pit of worry started to grow again in his stomach. He slowly let her go and sat up.

"Another dream?" she asked, quietly.

"Yeah,"

She sat up, put her arms around him, "Want to talk about it?" She kissed his shoulder.

"Not now."

"Same as the others?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Same outcome," he put his hand on hers, and closed his eyes. "I wish you would have listened to Hetty, about getting away for a while," he admitted, and felt her body tense up.

She let go of him, "If the Chameleon knows about me, I would rather fight than hide." They had this argument a lot since the night he told her about what happened.

He turned to look at her, "You would be protected."

She got up, grabbed her robe, and put it on. "I already feel like I'm under a microscope, with all the security cameras, and recorders hidden in my department, office, the theater and who knows where else,"

"So why did you go on a mission to tag Dracul?" He asked.

"Callen-"

"Gibbs should have found someone else."

"I had to."

"He didn't need to ask you! The moment you got involved with me was the moment you got yourself on their list."

"I was doing my _job_!"

He immediately saw the regret in what she said. "Are you still with NCIS?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, "Please,"

"You told me that you were getting out, are you still with NCIS?!"

He grabbed his clothes and started to get dressed, "I have too many people who know about my past and not one of them feels the need to share it with me! I didn't think my wife would be lying to me too!" he turned and walked down the stairs to the main room.

She walked over to the banister and saw him pacing. It broke her heart to see him hurting.

"The night we went out to dinner and I had my last test, Hetty came to see me in the locker room. She was worried about us. She was amazed how, within such a short time, we trusted each other. How we think that we can be on our own but something happens when we are together," She walked down the stairs.

"Hetty told me that this was the first time you put your trust into someone that was not part of your team and if I was going to have a relationship with you after the Reardon Case was over, I would have to be in agent mode for the rest of my life."

She sat down on the couch, "Yes, I am still with NCIS full time. My handler came to talk to me when you went to Lou's to meet Gibbs."

He sat down next to her, "What is your assignment?"

"To protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"Your nightmares have gotten worse since the Chameleon threatened you. We're all worried, you have people who care and love you Callen. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you're _**not**_ alone!"

"You sound like Hetty,"

"I've learned from the best,"

"What happened last night with Dracul?" He finally asked.

"I was supposed to tag him. When I got upstairs he wasn't around. I then saw you and Sam on the first floor. I had to make a decision quick because Dracul had two bodyguards there and one of them was getting too close to you. I chose to do my job and protect you."

"How did Gibbs take that?"

"I think he broke the headphones."

Callen smiled, "He doesn't do that often, you really pissed him off,"

"McGee got most of it," her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know you hate not knowing about your past and I hate lying to you. Just please know that I am your wife first."

"I know." He took her hand, "I know that Hetty is not going to be around forever. If there was anyone I would want protecting me it's a would be you."

The doorbell rang followed by rapid knocking. Sarah went to get it and he pulled her to him.

"Ignore it," He whispered in her ear.

"Room service. DiNozzo ordered it last night."

"Ignore it." He began to nibble on her ear.

"Can't." She let go of him, and walked to the door.

"There better be bacon on that tray," He mumbled.

The knocking became pounding on the door. "Just a minute." She looked through the peephole, and then opened the door.

"Gibbs! What?-"

"What the hell took you so long to open the door?" he asked walking in.

"What are you doing here? Look if this has to do with what happened last night; I want you to know that I still stand by my decision."

"So do I. But I'm not here for that." Gibbs walked in followed by Sam, DiNozzo and McGee.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"We have a detour before you go home."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken so long. Kids are at home, trying to entertain them; my "casual" job became officially "part-time" with set hours. The voices in my head have been wandering around and either want to work on another chapter or not talk to me at all because they were mad in which a chapter was going. (I told you "The Voices in My Head" was a true story!)

Again thanks to my editor who I'm surprised has NOT come over and Gibbs slap me…yet.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Chapter 7**

**Hotel Sacher Wien, Vienna, Austria**

Two days later Sarah stood in front of the full length mirror. The midnight blue color of the gown set off the creamy whiteness of her shoulders, and G couldn't help but brush his hand over the naked skin as he zipped up the gown.

"You look beautiful tonight," Callen told her.

"Thanks," She took the necklace that Kensi brought from Los Angeles out of the box and handed it to him.

"Deeks told me that this has a camera and microphone in it."

"So Eric and Nell will have to put up with looking at Deeks the whole time,"

He smiled, and then saw her begin to worry again, "I'll be okay." Callen told her again as he placed the teardrop diamond necklace around her neck, that settled just above the swell of her breasts and clasped it.

"Gibbs told me that they didn't even want a team there, just you." Sarah tried to be calm about the whole situation.

"He trusts them,"

"I don't," Sarah put the earrings on, and adjusted the curls in her hair once again.

He studied her, "You need to get out of 'Agent Mode'," He teased as her dress swished around her feet while she grabbed the matching wrap and purse off the bed.

She sighed, leaning into him, knowing he was right, "I just want this to be over."

"I know," He held her, secretly feeling the same way. "I also think it's a good idea for us not to hear each other on coms. I'll let you know as soon as it is over I promise,"

She nodded, "Be careful,"

"You too, Deeks tends to crush toes when he is dancing. Saw him do it to Kensi a couple of weeks ago, it wasn't pretty." Callen told her as he put on his tux jacket.

"She warned me." She adjusted the tie of his tux.

"Save a dance," He told her as they heard the knock on the door.

"Always," Sarah kissed him.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Hofburg Palace, de Logis Hofburg wing**

They were on their second glass of champagne when they looked up at the third floor to see G. Callen now beginning to pace.

He looked good. Older. Wiser.

That made them smile because it was something they never thought when they knew him years ago. It was now over three hours for him waiting for them. Gibbs had taught him well.

It had been years since they had seen either of them, promising to keep in touch but it wasn't easy to do when you did undercover work.

They knew that he was not alone but couldn't figure out who was with him. They were slightly annoyed that Gibbs told them that G would not meet without a team there but didn't want to fight him.

They stood up, drank the last of the champagne, placed the glass on the table, scanned the room once more, and left.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"We don't get to talk much lately, Batgirl," Deeks said, dancing with Sarah.

"We've both been busy and remember, the walls have ears," Sarah told him as she scanned the room again.

Deeks looked up at the third floor and could feel Callen's eyes glaring at him the entire night, "And the ceiling has eyes," then felt her foot underneath his, "Sorry."

She bit back a groan, smiled, and decided that this needed to stop, "It's okay. Didn't need that toe. Let's try something that I use with my students."

"Okay,"

"Don't think," Sarah told him.

"He already does that," Kensi remarked.

He went to reply and Sarah put her hand on his cheek. "Give it a try... trust me."

"Alright." Deeks wondered what she was going to do.

"What's your favorite movie." Sarah asked.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Callen looked at his watch it was now over three hours. He just wished it wasn't him waiting for the contact as he watched Sarah dance with Deeks. He could tell by her expression that she was trying not to be too vocal about Deeks stepping on her toes. He saw her laugh and wondered what they were talking about.

"Any sign?" Sam asked, scanning the room.

"No."

"Are you sure they are going to show up?" Kensi asked, sitting at the bar.

"They gave Gibbs their word, he trusts them," Callen told them.

"Over three hours late." Sam told him.

"Gibbs trusts them, they will be here," Callen told them.

"Good Lord, he's as bad as DiNozzo." Gibbs mumbled, from the van.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"Sarah and Deeks are arguing," Gibbs told him.

"About what?" Callen asked.

"You don't want to know." Sam said, annoyed hearing the conversation.

"Gibbs?" Callen looked at the dance floor.

He heard clicking in his earwig, "So let me get this straight," Sarah said, "you would pick a steamed snake stuffed with live eels, beetles the size of your fist, eyeball soup, and chilled monkey brains still in the skulls over Aliens?!" Sarah asked, voice steady and slightly annoyed.

"Yep," Deeks really didn't, but after months of trying he finally hit a nerve, and it was fun to see Sarah trying not to crack while undercover.

"What are you both arguing about?" Callen asked, watching them confused. It looked like they actually were having fun arguing about this and Deeks' dancing was surprisingly better.

"Temple of Doom, or Kingdom of the Crystal Skull," Deeks said, and winced when he knew that he stepped on her foot again.

"What?" Callen said.

"They are arguing which Indiana Jones movie is better." DiNozzo said from the van, he looked at Gibbs, "I told you I should be dancing with Sarah."

"Come on _Aliens?!_" Deeks twirled her around perfectly.

"I'd pick aliens over taking someone's heart out, setting it on fire, and then tossing them in a pit of lava," Sarah told him with a smile on her face, but her eyes said something different.

"They didn't toss they _lowered_." Deeks corrected her.

"Whatever," She let go of him and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Deeks asked, going after her.

"To get a drink and sit down." Sarah walked off the dance floor.

Callen smiled and was surprised that Sarah lasted that long on the dance floor with Deeks. But out of all of them Sarah was the one who could stand her ground with Deeks. He always tried to rattle her, like he did with Sam, or Kensi, but he couldn't; which just made it a bigger challenge for him.

"Deeks finally made her crack," Sam said, crossing the room with a tray of empty champagne glasses.

"I think she holds the record now," Kensi smiled.

"There's still Hetty," Callen said, as he continued scanning the room and wondering if there would ever be a day for that to happen.

"Ты выглядишь такой статный сегодня вечером," (_**You look so handsome tonight**__)_ She whispered in his ear and her arm went around his waist.

He smiled and put his hand on hers, "спасибо." (_**thanks.**_)

"Существует лишь то о вас в смокинге, давайте убираться отсюда." (_**There is just something about you in a tux, let's get out of here.**_)

"Вы знаете, я не могу уйти, пока я не встретиться с информатором, Сара" (_**You know I can't leave until I meet with the informant, Sarah.**_)

"Сара?" (_**Sarah?**_) She said, surprised.

Then it hit him as he looked at the woman's hand and saw the large flower green jade ring on her right hand slip away as she let go of him. He had only seen that one of a kind ring on one person before. _Natasha!_

"Petrov?" He turned around, to see the raven haired beauty wearing a sheer black floor length dress.

She smiled, "Hello, G."

He hugged her, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need your help," She touched his cheek."You look good." She said.

"You look...great." He said.

She kissed him and the memories came back to him quickly of them going undercover. The late night talks with a bottle of vodka. Freezing their asses off on assignments, in the middle of nowhere, that would last for days. Her bare skin against his...

He broke off the kiss and looked into her stormy gray eyes, "Tasha, there's something-"

She placed her fingers on his lips, kissed him again, her hands now underneath his jacket, slowly going up his chest and beginning to pull it off of his shoulders.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" The voice said, walking onto the balcony.

Natasha broke off the kiss, still close to him, she turned her head slightly and glared at the woman standing there looking surprised, "Это частная встреча," (_**This is a private meeting**_.) She mumbled, turning back to G and felt him tense up.

"Убери свои руки от моего мужа, или я сломаю им:"(_**Get your hands off my husband, or I will break them,**_) Sarah said, slowly walking to them.

"Husband?" She looked at Sarah, "You got married?" She asked G.

"Yeah," Callen wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

Natasha pouted slightly, "it has been a long time," she let go and backed away from him still watching Sarah.

"Natasha, this is my wife Sarah," Callen wondered how much Sarah saw before the kiss.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't think Gibbs allowed-"

"She's...one of us," Callen interrupted trying now to do future damage control.

"I heard you had a rule about that," Natasha told him.

"He did," Sarah said, walking up to Callen and taking his hand, "Things change,"

"Where is Jethro?" Natasha asked.

"He opted out of wearing the monkey suit since you wanted to meet with me. We have a place for you and you can tell us what is going on." Callen heard footsteps going up the stairs and was relieved to see Sam there.

"This is my partner Sam Hanna, he'll get you out and you'll be safe." Callen saw the look on Sam's face not looking too happy being shoved into this situation.

"I'll see you soon. It's was nice to meet you Sarah," Natasha told her.

"You too." Sarah said, barely believable, even to herself.

They stood there in silence, "Who is she again?" She asked, knowing full well who she was. He mentioned her months before when he told her how he got the scar on his chin.

_"Natasha Petrov, she was a freelance agent. Great agent except for the fact that her ass always needed saving."_

_"And you two didn't mind saving it because it was a cute ass," she said jokingly but her could tell by the tone of her voice that there was a little jealousy there also._

_He thought about it. "Yeah, but not as cute as yours," He kissed her._

"She's an old friend," He said.

"You let all of your friends stick their tongue down your throat?" She spat out before she could stop herself.

"She didn't-"

She let go of his hand and looked him in the eyes, "I know we never talked about past relationships, and I'm okay with that. We're all here on the same mission and if she's needs our help then fine. But, if she thinks that she can rekindle some old romance-"

"Sarah-"

"I have to go back and find Deeks, do me a favor and remember to wipe the lipstick off your mouth before you go back to see the others." She walked away.

"Crap," Callen whispered, not even attempting to go after her.

"Rule number one for redheads," Gibbs asked, walking up after seeing the whole conversation.

"Never piss them off. Gibbs, why didn't you tell me it was Petrov?" Callen asked.

"I got the indication that she didn't want you to know,"

"I could have told Sarah-"

"Sarah will be fine, believe me you got off easy. Give her a couple of minutes and let her cool down before you talk to her," Gibbs told him.

"What do you suggest?" Callen asked, knowing his wife's temper.

Gibbs thought about it, "Break rule number six,"

"You won't see that as a sign of weakness?" Callen asked.

"Not when it involves your wife," Gibbs told him knowing that Sarah had already forgiven him and was now angry at herself, "Take the night off, the rest of us will take care of Petrov. We'll meet tomorrow around nine tomorrow morning."

Callen nodded, "Thanks." He walked towards the stairs.

"Good luck Callen," Gibbs told him as he turned and walked away, "You're going to need it." He mumbled.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~


End file.
